


Pink Tokyo City Love

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Pink Tokyo City Love

打开淋浴喷头，粉红色液体从头顶一路流过白皙瘦弱略微有些营养不良的躯体，一滴一滴绽在白色防滑瓷砖上，不足两平方的浴室被热气笼罩，李东海就在雾里。这是他为数不多独自思考时间，自省从年纪开始。

 

十九岁，今天是在歌舞伎町从事洋酒推销员第10个月零15天，没有遇到奇怪客人，没有和人上床。

 

搓掉头上粉色染发剂，李东海开始清洗沾满酒气的胸膛。今天新入职的酒保，给客人调酒时，手一松，一整杯红粉佳人洒在李东海身上。粉色液体弄脏白色衬衣，头发也是粉色，一晃眼以为是头发掉色。

 

不是毫无依据，李东海用的一次性染发剂。最开始是浅金色，来店里面试那天，主管问他想当牛郎还是推销员，李东海想了想，发现自己不会喝酒。主管痛心疾首，摇头直叹可惜。浅金色太显眼，李东海在主管建议下购买了好多低价一次性染发剂。所有颜色都用尽，除了粉色。

 

独自在东京大都市生活，月薪只够支付15平方居室。托他不爱置办小家具和衣物的福，15平方空间竟有些空荡。

 

手指擦过乳尖，尖锐带有电流的快感顺着脊椎直达大脑皮层，头皮发麻。前天李东海喜欢的那个男人匍匐在他身上把它咬破，现在还没恢复。不知羞耻大力蹂躏乳尖，快感逼得李东海急速喘息。

 

他想起今晚酒保不怀好意的眼神，直勾勾盯着他濡湿的衬衣，酒精刺激的乳头挺立，将贴身衬衣支起狭小空间。酒保唤来另一位调酒师顶班，强硬揽着他的肩送他回休息室换衣服。店里响起节奏强烈穿破鼓膜的电子乐，李东海停下脚步，抬头望向舞台。

 

镭射灯晦暗不明照在那个男人身上，黑色貂毛上衣半褪在手肘处，露出年轻活力的肉体，李东海能清楚看到那个男人下颌线上的汗水蜿蜒流过男人深刻的肌肉曲线。冷酷无情，快而用力顶动火热，饱含性诱惑，被皮裤紧包的胯部，黑色眼线勾勒的眼睛，紧闭的嘴唇，冷硬机质的眼神，更显得生人勿近。

 

李东海痴痴望着男人胯部，他曾和这处令全场疯狂的部位亲密接触，事情发生在前天，男人趴在他背上，抓过他粉色头发，迫使他仰头同男人接吻。肉体碰撞声，面红耳赤暧昧的水声，诞生于李东海15平居室。

 

高热湿润的舌头舔过耳蜗，李东海蜷缩在榻榻米上迎来连绵起伏不断的高潮，粉色劣质染发液混着汗水淌在李东海眼窝处，廉价化学剂刺的李东海泪水满溢。被情欲染红的眼睛流下粉色眼泪，晕开在苍白精致的脸上。男人放缓胯下动作，双手穿过李东海腋下，亲昵的帮他翻身。就算是高潮下的痴态，也脆弱美丽的令男人忘记顶弄。突如其来的怜爱被突如其来的呻吟和索吻稀释。李东海主动攀上男人肩颈，胸膛紧贴，坐在男人腿上食髓知味上下套弄，双手交叉胡乱抚摸男人结实的背部线条。李东海的热情已经足够点燃下一场情事。

 

黎明时分，男人从背后把他圈进怀里，从唇边呼出的气体，闯进李东海耳朵里，“宝贝，睡觉吧。”柔软的蛊惑着李东海立刻陷入粉色美梦。

 

“宝贝，怎么不走了？”令人反胃黏糊糊的语气落在李东海耳边，酒保不识好歹大力揉搓他的臀部。李东海嫌恶的躲开酒保的控制，他不想闹事，他还要工作。台上的男人冷眼看着发生的一切，李东海躲藏的瞬间刚好错过男人的视线。

 

李东海严肃拒绝了酒保下班之后love hotel的邀约。交班时间，他拿着常服躲进厕所换装。他不确定今晚会不会有一个火热夜晚。但他期待着。

 

失望降临在他发现后台没有男人的身影。

 

独自穿过午夜霓虹高照的歌舞伎町街道，闪烁着的粉色招牌，忽明忽暗映进李东海忧郁的眼里。他对男人所知甚少，只知道每晚九点，是他固定表演时间。

 

在后台偶遇的那天是李东海粉红夜生活的开端。彼此默契不询问情事以外的私事，餍足高潮盛宴过后是男人坚硬温柔的怀抱。温热肉体紧贴，李东海每次都睡得很好。

 

自慰已经无法满足被男人拥抱过的肉体。李东海赤身裸体穿上男人留在这里的红色衬衫，残留的水珠，让肌肤和衣物紧紧黏合。像被男人紧紧拥抱。

 

急促的敲门声唤醒坐在窗边发呆的李东海，掂着脚尖，悄无声息挪动到门口。他不确定是不是父亲的债主找到他了。右耳贴在木门上，“开门。”男人清冷的声音透过木门跳进李东海心里。他激动的拉开门，男人似是刚从舞台下来，眼线妆发和服装都和几个小时前，李东海站在台下看到的他一模一样。

 

男人的视线从李东海浅金色发顶缓慢下移，路过多情火热的眼睛，微张的嘴唇，湿润服帖的衬衣，最终停在今晚被酒保揉捏过的臀部。

 

男人大力推搡着李东海进了房间，右手轻轻一带关上木门。李东海牵着男人的手臂，顺从的倒在榻榻米上。自觉解开纽扣，纯真诱惑的望向浑身裹着夜晚寒气的男人。

 

男人在床事上从未令他失望。

 

前戏长且缓慢，他们喜欢从头到脚亲热贴合。额头抵在一起，男人引导李东海的手臂挂在自己颈部，没有闭眼亲吻的习惯，李东海对性爱坦坦荡荡，他钟爱用眼睛记录男人每一秒因他情动的画面。主动伸出舌尖与男人勾结在一起，难耐的在男人身下磨蹭，今夜，他喜欢的这个人似乎特别钟情他的臀部。

 

臀部传来被紧捏的疼痛感，李东海无辜不知所措的看向一直低着头舔舐他乳尖的男人。心灵感应发生的时机总是很奇妙，男人缓慢抬头，和李东海对视，无人生还。

 

他们开始接吻，轻柔细碎地让彼此嘴唇分开贴合。15平方居室情欲旖旎的氛围，被偶然闯入的吻破坏。

 

他们只是抱在一起接吻。

 

之前和男人所有成人桃色之夜总和都没有此刻令李东海沉醉。

 

他变得贪心，不再满足于和男人的联系仅存于肉体交媾。他想知道他是谁，今年几岁，从业多长时间，今晚有没有遇见奇怪客人，有没有和除他之外的人类亲密接触。

 

问题溶于吻中，心电感应发生的时机一直很奇妙。

 

“我叫李赫宰，25岁，从事风俗店老板工作六年，驻场舞蹈演员三年。”

 

李赫宰和李东海一同倒在榻榻米上，十指紧扣，额头互抵，两个人都笑着。

 

“下次在店里你可以直接出手教训想对你图谋不轨的家伙，损坏的东西我帮你赔，打伤人的医药费我帮你出。”

 

“我会被老板开除吗？”

 

“会，不过你可以来应聘驻唱歌手，老板说他很喜欢听你唱歌。”

 

李东海眼尾弯弯，“我也特别喜欢看老板跳舞。”

 

偶遇只不过是人为结果。

 

心动出现在一些奇妙时机。换衣间的歌声，走投无路时瞥见的舞蹈表演。

 

粉色东京爱情常发生在午夜心碎时刻梦想时分。


End file.
